Harry Potter and the Heir of all Three
by darkginttyl
Summary: Harry Potter is far from normal in the magical or muggle world and he is soon going to find out just how special he is. With a new year and extrodinary powers and traning Harry gets to quickly be power to power with voldemort.hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter an the heir of all three**

**Chapter one**

**The dream**

A long dark corridor, nothing but black stone. A door at the end, Harry potter run's as fast as he can. If only he can reach the door then maybe there might be a chance of hope, that he can save his godfather Sirius black from the vile of death.

"Almost there" said Harry as sweat strikes down his face and as he run's as fast as he has ever ran before, and after what seemed like an eternity Harry finally reached the door. He turns the knob an opens the door. There you see Sirius falling through the veil.

Practically flying form bench to bench trying to get to that veil first so he wont

have to say goodbye to Sirius his only fatherly figure he has ever known.

"Almost there, if only I could reach a little bit more". Just barely five inches form him Sirius disappears as fast as light and Harry is left there sobbing, pain killing him as he just sites there. "If only I had gotten there sooner then he would still be here". He thought

Then after of sitting and balling something happens. Harry gets lifted and pulled away from the room. "n-no I d-don't want to l-l-leave, I-I wa-want to stay h-here until sir-Sirius comes-s back". He said in between sobs.

But to late, Harry opened his emerald green eyes, he felt his jet black hair and found it soaking wet. He was sweating and panting on the floor like he really did run his fastest. His scar was prickling a little but it has been doing that lately.

Ever since he was born he has always had an enemy, lord voldemort is the most feared wizard in the wizerding world. Voldemort came after Harry and his mom and dad lily and James potter, because of a stupid prophecy that was made about him just a little bit before he was born.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the dark lord knows not. And either must die by the hand of the other for nether can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies…._

Harry looked up expecting to see uncle Vernon or aunt petunia but no it's a person he was least expecting, Albus Dumbledore.

A/N hay everyone please review this is my first story so please tell me how it goes an if u like it please? Well I will hope fully be updating it once a week or once a day maybe more. So have fun with it oh also I need me a beta reader so just email me at dark teen please tanx u

C u l shadow


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

**Shedding tears**

Wh-what?

"harry what happened?"said Dumbledore with concern and worry etched on his old ancient face.

"Just a nightmare that's all, but what are you doing here, an how did u know that I had a nightmare?said Harry still shaking slightly but letting his curiosity getting the better of him.

"oh, well, your aunt woke up in the middle of the night because she heard thrashing going on in your room so she went to look an cheak up on you and he found you panting ,kicking, tossing and turning all over the place and she panicked. She then tried to wake you up but you didn't even react to her pestering so then she tried to use hedwig but she was frantic over worry for you so she had to calm her down and then hedwig was sent to me an I came to find you just as your aunt left you as." said Dumbledore with a bit of amusement in his eyes at Harry's shocked face at how his aunt handled the situation rather smartly.

"oh um how did she know how to calm hedwig down and why did she?" Asked Harry very curious that it is a possibility that his aunt Petunia is in contact with wizards and witches .

"Harry maybe we should have your aunt here so you can ask her yourself so he can

explane, but first can you tell me about your dream? Said Dumbledore.

"um sir can you let me use your pensive because I don't really want to just tell your really." said Harry in a voice just above a wisper, but when Dumbledore looked into his eyes he say that Harry was really scared to talk about it and saw pain that he himself has never experienced even in his old age. It pained him to think that a mear 15 almost 16 year old has experienced even more than most witches and wizards has ever experienced in over a century.

"yes Harry that will be fine." said Dumbledore with a weary an sad expression but also pity that kind of made Harry mad, he hated when people pitied him. So Dumbeldore conjured up a pensive and gave it to Harry and told him to just think of the memory sith his wand to his temple while saying "memperial" and put it in the pensive. So Harry did that and Dumbledore touched the silver vaper of memory with hary and saw harry running as fast as he can like his life depended on it down a windowless corridor everything was cold black stone an instently albus now he was in the corridor to the department of mysteries. Harry run's and said "almost there", he finally comes to a large door at the end of the hall an then yanks poen the door and run's no fly's throught the benches and once again he catches a glimps of Sirius before he goes away from his life an leaves harry there sobing and in pain then all of a sudden harry is being lifted up while shouting "no I don't want to go I want to stay here until Sirius comes back" inbettween sobs.

Then the real Harry and Dumbledore returned to the present. Harry turned his head down so Dumbeldore wont see him crying and quickly wiped his tears away then when Harry finally looked up he go a real shock, Dumbeldore had tears in his eyes and this for some reason made him feel that it is all right to lower his defenses an started to cry, then Dumbledore did something that Harry had only felt when Sirius was around, he went up to Harry and held him like he were his own son. After a few minutes Harry slowly gets up and whiped his eyes clean and Albus did the same.

"um Dumbledore can I ask you something"?said Harry in a horse voice.

"Yes Harry you can ask me anything you want" Albus said.

"Can I -can I call you Albus instead of Dumbledore because I think it would be easyer to call you that because personally you are not just my headmaster to me anymore and I think that after what you said after u know where that you think of me as more of a grandson that's a student." Harry said with a bit of embarrisment in his tone.

"well Harry I have never really let a student call me by my first name but you do have a point about it so I guess you can call me that out of school and I guess in school but you cant go around telling everyone that you can call me Albus an how I feel about you. If Voldemort new then he would use this information as a weapon to get to you and me. Said Albus in a knowing voice.

"thank you Albus an I will be careful"said Harry with a bit of happyniss in his voice.

"also I think it is time for us to get your Aunt and head to Hogwarts so we can talk, oh and that reminds me, you will be staying at Hogwarts for the remainder of the holiday and we will be travling by floo powder. Said Albus

"Albus, if im heading back to Hogwarts for the whole summer then does that mean I can do magic? Harry asked with enthusiasm.

"yes I believe so, and I will also be giving you classes on defence an offence to get you ready for Tom".

"ok that is what I was hoping for an will I still have to do occulemensy with professor Snape? Said Harry with dread in his voice.

"well actually you will be have to maintain that but with me instead". Harrys face fell like it had never been there before but returned just as quickly at the last comment an all he could do was smile.

"well we better pack and get my Aunt an get out of hre so I can be filled in on what is going on and what has been happening". Harry said

"that Harry is a good idea, now um ok" he poled out his wand and said "Parkiner" an all of Harry's book's an clothes he never bothered even to clean up folded up an neatly headed into the trunk organizing itself neatly.

" Ok, your packed an now lets go, Hedwig is already at Hogwarts with her cage so lets go". said Albus

"so they went down stairs an saw aunt Patunia looking quite worried about something, she was sitting down on the living room couch watching the news. When she hard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked expecting the worst and then she saw him looking slitly shacken up but perfectly fine following Albus.

"what happened"? said Aunt Patunia in a very worried voice that harry had hardly ever heard from her especially since it was directed twards himself.

"well lets talk in my office Patunia enough time has passed than I intended so off we go". said Albus in an ergent voice. Dumbledore then searched through his many pockets an finnaly got out powder an gave some to Harry who went first sying Headmasters office hogwarts an he suddenly felt the familiar swerling and afer him went aunt patunia then albus

A/N hay everyone how r u guys hope u like the story and have been having a fun summer. Please review and I still need a beta reada for the story i would love to have evil enchantress as my beta ok? my email is dark teen or ? bye love ya all

Shadow aka Jessica

C u l bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**The Meeting**

**When the last person got out of the fire and they all took seats. Dumbledore took a seat in his usual seat behind his desk while Aunt Petunia sat in a strait wooden chair while the headmaster conjured up a kick back chair for Harry to lay/sit in.**

"**So I have brought you two here because of two things. First of which, Harry you are here to stay for the rest of the summer but to do this at such an early time then I would really like, I would ask Petunia if it is alright if just for the summer unless you want to do it longer is transferring the protection that your mother, Harry placed upon you from your Aunt to me if it will be alright but, there is only one way to do this, first off Harry you will have to be adopted by me for this to work but it can only if you want it to in the summer" said Dumbledore in a voice like he memorized it or something.**

**Looking up and paying the utmost attention to Dumbledore while he talked, Harry finally thought adopted by Dumbledore then he could do a lot of things much more easy like sneaking out and he will have that big fatherly figure that Sirius was. Just thinking of Sirius had his stomach lurch; Harry still missed him so much.**

**Still looking into those twinkling blue eyes Harry nodes and said "sir if I say yes can I be in the order because I m after all the person who is going to defeat voldemort or die so there is basically if there is no more me then there is no order of the phoenix".**

"**Yes Harry, I must agree that there is no order without you so yes you can be In it and I guess that is a yes for the adopted thing but do you want it to last just for the wrest of the summer or longer"?**

"**Longer I really want to stay away from Dudley and Uncle Vernon as much as possible if that is alright"? Said Harry in an oqured sort of tone.**

"**Yes Harry I can quite agree with you on that." Said Albus in a little chuckle hiding behind his grin.**

"**So Harry back to the other things, Harry are you ready to ask eney questions we are willing to answer? He said.**

"**Yes sir Harry said straitening up a little more in the chair.**

"**Well Harry ask away," said Albus.**

"**Ok (taking in a deep breath) why do I have to stay here in Hogwarts? Why didn't Aunt Patunia tell me everything about being a wizard or that she is in contact about wizards, are you a squib, what were my mom like, why didn't you like my mom?"**

"**Harry, Harry slow down one question at a time please now for your first question, we think Voldemort knows where Patunia and he has gotten strong enough that he will be only able to see your aunt, uncle and cousin but no you, but it still is dangerous to stay there. So naturally you will stay here and have the protection passed to some one he knows but dose not expect to. For your second question your aunt did not tell you that you where a wizard because she didn't want you to get a big head when you were littler and like blow them up or something, and third question she was supposed to keep an eye on you but only owl us if it is an emergency or she can't handle that herself. Next answer yes she is a squib but not many people know that, next answer is your mother was a lot like you and like Hermiony Granger, she was adventurous but thought it through to what she was getting herself into, she was top of her year and had a great sense of humor. You know that kind of stuff. Next questions is"…**

"**Dumbledore I think I can answer this. Harry I did like your mom. She was like my best friend, but after she died I blamed the wizarding world for her death and then you showed up at my door step and I took you in and cared for you but made sure I didn't spoil you or you would end up like Dudley." She finished up.**

"**Now do you have eney more you can think of eney more question? Asked Dumbledore.**

"**I have one more question. Why me? He asked with tears in his eyes.**

"**Well Harry, that is the only question I don't know." said Dumbledore**

"**You don't know or you won't tell me? Harry said.**

"**Harry hence the word don't, now." said Albus smiling while Harry blushed profusely at the stupid question." Now since the questioning is over with, I think it is time to take Petunia back to her home and get you settled into your own quarters." said Albus.**

"**So Aunt Petunia I guess this is good-bye. Said Harry putting his hand out ready to shake but all aunt Petunia did was take one look at his hand then at him and gave Harry a full warmth hug. Not knowing how to react to this this is weird. I guess she does really like me after all." He thought, "Well, um bye aunt Petunia" he said again after the hug she said good boy with tears in her eyes and left.**

"**So Harry I guess I better get you settled into your new quarters" Albus said.**

"**Um, just wondering but where am I going to stay asked Harry.**

"**Well just follow me and I'll show you," said Albus.**

**So Harry just shut up and followed Dumbledore through a door on the left of his desk and found himself in a corridor with friendly pictures on them of people he recognized but have never met before after walking down to the last door at the end of the corridor and turned to the right room 5 times the size of the griffin or common room. There was a desk right next to a giant veranda facing the lake that the giant squid is playing in. In the center of the room is a giant god size bed with red and gold hangings and sheets and pillows. The whole bed was the size of his dorm. The walls were red and gold like the bed but it had designs of lions and griffins killing snakes. The left side wall was covered of bookshelves full of books abut defense against the arts, ancient magic, charms, history, potions, harboligy…ect all advanced. The right side wall is all a closet full of clothes that will automatically, fit you when put one once Harry saw the bed and said "well" he ran all the way up to the bed and started jumping on it like a little child jumping on a trampling. Once Harry finally got off of the bed he ran up to Albus who was smiling with his infamous twinkle in his eye. Harry finally approached Albus and hugged him.**

"**Thank you Albus I love it." Said Harry very happily.**

"**Your welcome Harry, why don't you go to bed now. It's late and you probably want to get up early so you can work on DADA. Oh and Harry don't forget to practice inclemency tonight just incase goodnight." said Albus after Harry hugged him.**

"**Goodnight Albus and I will practice bye. Said Harry getting into the warm bed closing his eyes and practiced clearing his mind for 30 minuets until he finally fell asleep with a silly grin on his face.**

**A/N hay everyone how r u today? well i hope that u get what u want i will promis u this the next chapter wont be up for at least a week cuz its really long to type lol yup its long and i mean it lol so hope everyone has a nice summer and also evil enchantress i think is ur name i would love to have u as my beta good good good yay so bye everyone **


End file.
